Speak Now
by animegleek
Summary: 2nd song-fic. another one-shot for this archive.He's getting married so what's she gonna do? song is all rights to Taylor Swift. WARNING: Contains OOC...thanks for informing me Chesrylle Cat! :)


Speak now

"I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl"

Kahoko groaned in her car, why of all the old songs was this playing in the radio? She drove faster trying to forget him, to forget she ever loved him but sadly she found herself curving towards the reception of his wedding. Great. What a wonderful idea.

* * *

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

Instead of cursing and lecturing herself in her car she decided to go out and breath some fresh air but again sadly her mind and heart's definition of fresh air is sneaking in and see what the reception looks like and the damn girl who will be his future bride. She saw his sister faking a smile with the other guests, oh how she knew it wasn't real. Kahoko suddenly heard a yell of, "What the f*** are you doing!? It's my day b**** don't you dare tell me what to do!" she blinked, "What a sailor mouthed girl" she thought. She gave a light chuckle upon seeing the girl's wedding dress.

"Excuse me"

Oh great. Just got caught.

Kahoko smiled uneasily with the bodyguard, "H-hello" she twitched.

"Are you a guest? I don't think so ma'm" he said.

His sister, Miyabi saw her. Said girl quickly ran over and hugged Kahoko, "Don't worry she's with me" she graced a smile. The body guard nodded and left the two, "What are you doing here?" Miyabi hissed in panic. "Ahaha hi! I just came to see you off!?" Kahoko said in a sarcastic manner.

* * *

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

He saw his sister talking to a red headed girl. It was still layered but a bit shorter. "It couldn't be her" he muttered to himself in pain. He found himself walking towards his sister he must greet everyone, "Azuma-onii-san" she greeted happily. The red headed girl froze. "Who's this? I don't remember you had a friend in your years who has fierce red hair. "Onii-san!" she pouted. Azuma faced the girl and his eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here...Kahoko?" he asked her. Pain was evident in their eyes. "Yunoki-sempai I know you don't like this. I can tell" she said. He frowned that honorific again. "I can't do anything about this Hino-san" he said and turned away.

* * *

"Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now""

"STOP PLAYING!" her inner self screamed. The lyrics continued to torture her. She still love him it was like her red thread along with his may have prolonged but unbreakable. "Kahoko-san you should hide grandmother might see you. I don't want you to be scolded again" she said. "Y-yeah" she nodded. As soon as she looked the other way Azuma's eyes bore into hers.

* * *

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

They found a good hiding spot but Yunoki and Kahoko just wouldn't stop stealing glances.

"Ha~ they miss each other it is very obvious" Miyabi sighed. The bride was ready the organ started to play. She hid herself completely but he, only him could see her.

* * *

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?

The girl walked down like those bitchy cheerleaders you see in movies. Oh and her make-up was too much! Yunoki gave the girl a smile. Kahoko chuckled, "But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me. Don't you?" she sang.

After a few seconds sinking in what she just sang she paled and hid in embarrassment.

* * *

"Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

Oh, la, la  
Oh, oh  
Say a single vow"

The song just tortured/raped her while peeking in the curtains. They were doing the ritual now. She then groaned a little, "Why now?" she whimpered. Her bladder can't hold it any longer. She controlled for a minute but gave up. She got down on her knees and crawled on the floor quietly hoping no one would notice her.

* * *

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

Kahoko froze "Speak now or forever hold your peace" the standing priest said.

No one said anything no one was against it. Yunoki clenched his teeth while his sister was almost close to tears.

Gasps suddenly was heard. The people in front turned around and so did the bride.

"Uhm...hi?" Kahoko waved a little.

That was the time Yunoki turned around controlling his laughter.

Some eyes were full of astonishment. Some were of 'you-go-girl-yeah-kick-the-bitchy-bride's-ass' look and about five or three pairs of eyes were of despise and anger.

But Kahoko didn't mind those different stares she only looked at Yunoki. Their eyes were just locked at that moment

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then chaos followed

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion _

Oh how she knew what she did was horrible but she loves him...love conquers all right?_  
_

_But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

She glanced at him again while he was arguing with his grandmother. He wasn't worth to be married to a complainant woman who doesn't even love him one bit.

So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

Kahoko was ordered to get out of the church. She even forgot to pee. (-.-) She thought it was over but Yunoki caught up with her "Wait for me" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now".

After about an hour the bride stormed out of the reception and glared at Kahoko, "This is your entire fault! I was so close in getting his wealth but you! Oh you destroyed my well out laid plan!" she shrieked and grabbed her hair, "Let go! You're hurting me!" Kahoko fought back. The girl's family didn't stopped her well they too were mad at Kahoko. "Enough! Don't hurt her! She's my woman!" Azuma pushed his ex-just a few hours ago from Kahoko. "What are you talking about? She ruined our wedding! OUR WEDDING! I'm your wife!" the girl cried dramatically. "I never recalled having a wife. I'm not even wearing a ring and I didn't say my vows yet" Yunoki said biting back his laughter. "All of you are horrible!" the bride screamed and walked away. "Oh and by the way I knew all along you were after our money so don't count in that I really fell for you!" Yunoki yelled jokingly. The girl gapped and screamed in frustration.

When everything was peaceful he embraced her and smiled, "I'm glad you came. If it weren't for you I would be marrying an awful woman" he rolled his eyes. Kahoko smiled and inhaled his scent, "I love you" she whispered.

"Let's run away now" she said

He chuckled, "Reminds me of a few lines in a song 'Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said, "Speak now".' He sang. She blushed and buried her face in his chest. "What's the matter Kaho-chan~" he drawled out. "I...I was listening to that song earlier but I didn't get to finish it" she pouted. He gave up and laughed. "As always you add color in my life day by day and today it just got brighter" he smiled and kissed her nose.

"By the way...how did you get here?" he asked suddenly.

Kahoko smiled sheepishly, "Unconscious driving and Taylor Swift's Speak now!?" she scratched her cheeks.

-owari-

* * *

Was it good? Or crappy? I would love to hear your reviews :)

Thanks for reading this one shot too!

P.S. I might try to write this again but this time Kahoko's point of view :)

Thank you for reading again!


End file.
